Hamlet/Akt V
|adnotacje= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza - Scena druga Scena pierwsza Cmentarz. Dwóch '''Grabarzy' z rydlami itd. wchodzi na scenę.'' PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Godziż się po chrześcijańsku grzebać kogoś, co samowolnie szuka zbawienia? DRUGI GRABARZ :Co się tam o to pytasz; bierz się lepiej żywo do kopania. Fizyk był przy niej i zakwalifikował ją do chrześcijańskiego pogrzebu. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Jak to być może? Nie utopiła się przecie bez przyczynienia się własnego. DRUGI GRABARZ :Powiadam ci, że tak zeznano. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Musiało być przyczynienie się, a to punkt właśnie stanowi. Kiedy się topię, w takim razie popełniam czyn, a czyn się popełnia trojako: działając, wykonywąjąc i uskuteczniając. Tak więc widzisz, że się utopiła z umysłu. DRUGI GRABARZ :Ależ, pozwól... PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Gadaj zdrów. Tu płynie woda, dajmy na to, a tu stoi człowiek, dajmy na to: jeżeli człowiek pójdzie do wody i utopi się, rad nierad, to jużci nie zaprzeczy temu, że poszedł; ale jeżeli woda przyjdzie do niego i zatopi go, to co innego; wtedy nie można powiedzieć, że on się utopił. Wierzaj mi, kumie, że kto sam nie jest winien swojej śmierci, ten sam sobie życia nie skraca. DRUGI GRABARZ :Czy prawo tak mówi? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Ma się rozumieć prawo fizyczne. DRUGI GRABARZ :Chcesz wiedzieć prawdę? Gdyby to nie była dygnitarska córka, nie byłaby po chrześcijańsku chowana. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Trafiłeś w sedno. Czy to sprawiedliwie, że panowie dygnitarze większą na tym świecie mają zachętę do topienia się i wieszania niż ich współbracia w Chrystusie? Podaj mi rydel. Nie ma dawniejszych dygnitarzy niż ogrodnicy, górnicy i grabarze, bo oni idą w prostej linii od ojca Adama. DRUGI GRABARZ :Czy Adam był dygnitarzem? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :A jakże? on pierwszy przecie krzyż nosił. DRUGI GRABARZ :Ejże, ejże! nie nosił żadnego. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Czyś waść poganin? Tak - że Pismo rozumiesz? Pismo powiada, że Adam ziemię kopał: kopiąc, musiał ci się schylać, a jakżeby się mógł schylić nie mając krzyża? Zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie, a jeżeli mi sprytnie nie odpowiesz, to cię nazwę... DRUGI GRABARZ :No, no. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Co to za rzemieślnik, co trwalej buduje niż murarz, cieśla i majster okrętowy? DRUGI GRABARZ :Szubienicznik, bo jego budowla przetrzyma tysiąc lokatorów. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Podoba mi się twój dowcip. W istocie, szubienica wyświadcza przysługi, ale komu? oto tym, co się źle zasługują; a ponieważ ty się źle zasługujesz Bogu, twierdząc, że szubienica jest trwalsza niż kościół, powinna ci więc szubienica wyświadczyć swoją przysługę. Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. DRUGI GRABARZ :Któż buduje trwalej niż murarz, cieśla i majster okrętowy? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :O to właśnie idzie. DRUGI GRABARZ :Zaraz ci powiem. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Słucham. DRUGI GRABARZ :Do licha, nie mogę jakoś. Hamlet''' i Horacy ukazują się w pewnej odległości.'' PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Nie łam sobie już nad tym mózgownicy; osła batem nie popędzisz; a kiedy cię kto o to jeszcze raz zapyta, to mu powiedz: grabarz. Domy jego roboty przetrwają do dnia sądu. Idź do szynku i przynieś mi półkwaterek gorzałki. ''Drugi grabarz wychodzi. Pierwszy grabarz kopie i śpiewa'' :Za młodu - o, gdyby ten wiek mógł powrócić! :Miłostki mym były żywiołem :Pokochać, odkochać, uścisnąć, porzucić, :To u mnie zwyczajnym szło kołem. HAMLET :Czy ten człowiek nie zna natury swego rzemiosła? Śpiewa przy kopaniu grobu. HORACY :Przyzwyczajenie wyrobiło w nim ten rodzaj swobody. HAMLET :Tak to bywa we wszystkim; im mniej się do czego rękę przykłada, tym delikatniejsze jej czucie. PIERWSZY GRABARZ śpiewa :Lecz starość nie radość napadłszy znienacka :Zwaliła mię swoim obuchem; :Znikł kuraż i rezon, i mina junacka: :Ni śladu, żem kiedyś był zuchem. Wyrzuca czaszkę. HAMLET :Ta czaszka miała także język i mogła śpiewać. Patrz, jak nią poniewiera ten hultaj; pomiata nią, jak gdyby była szczęką Kaina, pierwszego mordercy. Może to czaszka jakiego dyplomaty, co to chciał podejść Pana Boga, a teraz ją podszedł ten osioł. No nie? HORACY :Być może. HAMLET :Albo jakiego dworaka, który mógł mówić: dzień dobry, jaśnie wielmożny panie; jakże zdrowie waszej ekscelencji? Albo jakiego zausznika, który chwalił konia swego mecenasa, aby go od niego wyłudzić? Jak myślisz? HORACY :Mogłoby to być, mości książę. HAMLET :Taka to kolej rzeczy. A teraz, gdy stracił szczękę, musi służyć pani Gliście i cierpieć szturchańce zakrystiańskiej łopaty. Co za radykalna przemiana! Szkoda, że jej nie możemy oglądać. Czyliż utrzymanie tych kości na to tylko tyle kosztowało, aby z czasem grano w nie jak w kręgle? Ból czuję w moich na tę myśl. PIERWSZY GRABARZ śpiewa :Łoże w ziemi i wór zgrzebny :Na pokrycie kości; :Oto cały sprzęt potrzebny :Dla tutejszych gości. Wyrzuca czaszkę. HAMLET :Masz i drugą. Nie jestże to czasem czerep adwokata? Gdzież się podziały jego kruczki i wykręty, jego ewentualności, jego kazualności i matactwa? Jak może znieść, aby ten grubianin bił w ciemię swoją plugawą motyką, i nie wystąpić przeciw niemu z akcją o czynną obelgę? Hm, hm! A może też to był swojego czasu jaki wielki posesjonat, który skupował dobra drogą licytacyj, subhastacyj, komplanacyj, transakcyj i cesyj ? Na toż mu się zdała czysta masa nieruchomości, aby sam, stawszy się nieruchomością, obrócił się w masę błota? Nie zdołaliż ci, co mu pisali ewicje, ewinkować mu większej przestrzeni, tylko taką, jaką wzdłuż i wszerz pokryje para fascykułów ? Kontrakty kupna jego majątków zaledwie by się w takim obrębie zmieściły; a samże ich dziedzic nie ma mieć więcej miejsca? Hę? HORACY :Ani o włos więcej, mości książę. HAMLET :Nie jestże pergamin ze skór baranich? HORACY :Nie inaczej; i z cielęcych także. HAMLET :Barany i cielęta z tych, co w nim bezpieczeństwa szukają! Muszę pomówić z tym człowiekiem. Czyj to grób, przyjacielu? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Mój. śpiewa :Oto cały sprzęt potrzebny :Dla tutejszych gości. HAMLET :Twój, nie przeczę, bo w nim siedzisz. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Waspan w nim nie siedzisz, toteż on nie waspana; co do mnie, nie siedzę w nim, a jednak moim. HAMLET :Twoim więc jest, bo w nim stoisz. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Nie stoję w nim; stoję pod kościołem. HAMLET :Cóż to za jegomość ma leżeć w tym grobie? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Żaden jegomość. HAMLET :A więc kobieta. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Kobieta też nie. HAMLET :Więc któż tu będzie pochowany? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Ktoś, kto był kobietą, ale wieczne jej odpoczywanie, bo umarła. HAMLET :Cięty hultaj! Trzeba nam ważyć słowa, inaczej igraszka ich wystrychnie nas na dudków. Zaprawdę, mój Horacy, świat się stał tak dowcipny, od trzech lat to uważam, że chłop swoim wielkim palcem u nogi nagniotków nabawia dworaka następując mu na pięty. Od jak dawna jesteś grabarzem? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Dniem, w którym zacząłem tę profesję, był właśnie ten dzień roku spomiędzy wszystkich innych, w którym nieboszczyk nasz król Hamlet pobił Fortynbrasa. HAMLET :Jakże to dawno? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Nie wiesz, waspan? Każdy smyk u nas wie o tym. Było to tego dnia kiedy młody Hamlet przyszedł na świat; ten sam, co to zwariował i został wysłany do Anglii. HAMLET :Czy tak? A dlaczegóż on został wysłany do Anglii? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Dlatego właśnie, że zwariował. Ma on tam rozum odzyskać; ale chociażby go nie odzyskał, nie będzie tam o to kłopotu. HAMLET :Dlaczego? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Bo tam tego nie dostrzegą nawet; tam wszyscy wariaci, tak jak on. HAMLET :Skutkiem czego on zwariował? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Skutkiem pewnej przyczyny. HAMLET :Jakiej przyczyny? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Skutkiem utraty rozumu. HAMLET :Gdzieżby to być mogło? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Gdzie? Tu w Danii, której ziemię kopię od lat trzydziestu. HAMLET :Jak długo może kto leżeć w ziemi, nim zgnije? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Jeżeli nie zgnił przed śmiercią (co się w tych czasach zdarza, mamy bowiem ciała, które pod tym względem nie czekają, aż się je w ziemię włoży), to może przeleżeć jakie osiem albo dziewięć lat. :Grabarz przeleży lat dziesięć. HAMLET :Dlaczego ten jeden więcej niż drudzy? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Bo mu jego rzemiosło tak wygarbowało skórę, że kawał czasu może wodę wstrzymać; a woda, panie, jest straszliwą naszych grzesznych ciał niszczycielką. Oto czaszka, która od dwudziestu trzech lat leży w ziemi. HAMLET :Czyjąż ona była? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Sławnego wartogłowa. Czyją, na przykład, jak myślicie? HAMLET :Nie domyślam się wcale. PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Zaraza na niego! Przypominam sobie, jak mi wylał na głowę całą butlę reńskiego. Ta czaszka, proszę pana, była własnością Yoryka, królewskiego błazna. HAMLET podnosząc czaszkę :Jego? PIERWSZY GRABARZ :Jego samego. HAMLET :Pozwól, niech się jej przyjrzę. Biedny Yoryku! Znałem go, mój Horacy; był to człowiek niewyczerpany w żartach, niezrównanej fantazji mało tysiąc razy piastował mię na ręku, a teraz - jakże mię jego widok odraża i aż w gardle ściska! Tu wisiały owe wargi, które nie wiem jak często całowałem. Gdzież są teraz twoje drwinki, twoje wyskoki, twoje śpiewki, twoje koncepty, przy których cały stół trząsł się od śmiechu? Nicże z nich nie pozostało na wyszydzenie swych własnych, tak teraz wyszczerzonych zębów? Idźże teraz do gotowalni modnej damy i powiedz jej, że chociażby się na cal grubo malowała, przecież się takiej fizjognomii doczeka. Pobudź ją przez to do śmiechu. Proszę cię, mój Horacy, powiedz mi jedną rzecz. HORACY :Co, mój książę? HAMLET :Czy myślisz, że Aleksander Wielki tak samo w ziemi wyglądał? HORACY :Zupełnie tak. HAMLET :I tak samo pachniał? Brr! Odrzuca czaszkę. HORACY :Zupełnie tak, mości książę. HAMLET :Jak nikczemna dola może się stać naszym udziałem! Nie mogłażby wyobraźnia, idąc w trop za szlachetnym prochem Aleksandra, znaleźć go na ostatku zatykającego dziurę w beczce? HORACY :Tak brać rzeczy, byłoby to brać je za ściśle. HAMLET :Bynajmniej; można by go tam przeprowadzić, rozumując z umiarem i z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem, na przykład w taki sposób: Aleksander umarł, Aleksander został pogrzebiony, Aleksander w proch się obrócił, proch jest ziemią, z ziemi robimy kit i dlaczegóż byśmy tym kitem, w który on się zamienił, nie mogli zalepić beczki piwa? :Potężny Cezar przedzierzgnął się w glinę, :Którą przed wiatrem chłop zatkał szczelinę. :Zatrząsłszy światem pójść na polep chaty, :Toż kres wielkości, toż los potentaty?! :Lecz cicho - patrz: król tu nadchodzi. Księża procesjonalnie wchodzą, za nimi niosą zwłoki '''Ofelii', tuż za zwłokami postępuje Laertes i żałobnicy, następnie Król, Królowa i orszak.'' :Królowa, cały dwór. Czyjże to pogrzeb? :I ceremonia skrócona! To znaczy, :Że ten, którego zwłoki tak prowadzą, :Sam sobie musiał rozpaczliwą dłonią :Odebrać życie. Ktoś to z wyższej klasy. :Odstąpmy na bok i patrzmy. Usuwa się z Horacym na stronę. LAERTES :Jakiż obrządek pozostaje? HAMLET :Jest to :Laertes, zacny młodzian. Uważajmy. LAERTES :Jakiż obrządek jeszcze pozostaje? KSIĄDZ :Posunęliśmy ten akt tak daleko, :Jak tylko mandat nam pozwala. Śmierć jej :Była wątpliwa i gdyby był wyższy :Nakaz nie przemógł rygoru przepisów, :W nie poświęconej musiałaby ziemi :Przeleżeć do dnia sądu. Miasto modłów :Spadłyby na nią gruzy i kamienie; :Tak zaś zachowa swój dziewiczy wieniec :I towarzyszyć jej będzie do grobu :Kwiat i dźwięk dzwonów. LAERTES :Więcej nic? KSIĄDZ :Nic więcej. :Skazilibyśmy obrządek za zmarłych, :Gdybyśmy nad nią requiem śpiewali, :Tak jak to czynim tym, co bogobojnie :Oddali ducha. LAERTES :Spuśćcie ją do grobu, :Niechaj z tych pięknych, nieskalanych szczątków :Fiołki wykwitną! A ty, twardy księże, :Wiedz, że pomiędzy chórami aniołów :Wznosić się będzie moja siostra wtedy, :Gdy ty się w prochu wić będziesz. HAMLET :Ofelia! KRÓLOWA sypiąc kwiaty :Najmilsza z dziewic, :bądź zdrowa! :Myślałam :Widzieć cię żoną mojego Hamleta; :Prędzej się w kwiaty spodziewałam stroić :Twoje małżeńskie łoże niż mogiłę. LAERTES :Trzykroć trzydzieści razy ciężkie "biada" :Niech na przeklętą głowę tego spada, :Kto podłym czynem zmącił twoje zmysły! :Nie sypcie jeszcze ziemi, niech się jeszcze :Raz jej kochanym widokiem napieszczę! wskakuje w grób :Walcie proch teraz na dwojakie zwłoki, :Aż usypiecie kurhan tak wysoki :Jak Pelion albo prujący obłoki :Podniebny Olimp. HAMLET ukazując się :Co to jest za człowiek, :Którego boleść brzmi z taką przesadą? :Którego objaw żalu zatrzymuje :Gwiazdy w ich biegu i obraca one :W słuchaczy osłupiałych? To ja jestem :Hamlet, syn Danii. Wskakuje w grób. LAERTES :Poleć duszę czartu! HAMLET :Źle się wasć modlisz. Puść mi gardło, proszę; :Bo choć nie jestem prędki i drażliwy, :Ale mam w sobie coś niebezpiecznego, :Czego ci radzę strzec się. Odejm rękę. KRÓL :Hola! Rozdzielcie ich. KRÓLOWA :Hamlecie, synu! DWORZANIE :Panowie! HORACY :Hamuj się, łaskawy książę. ''Dworzanie rozdzielają ich i obydwaj wychodzą z grobu.'' HAMLET :Walczyć z nim będę o lepszą dopóty, :Dopóki powiek na wieki nie zawrę. KRÓLOWA :O co, mój synu? HAMLET :Kochałem Ofelię - :Tysiąc by braci z całą swą miłością :Nie mogło memu wyrównać uczuciu. - :Cóż byś ty dla niej uczynił? KRÓL ''do '''Laertesa :To nowy :Wyskok szaleństwa. KRÓLOWA Podobnież :O, miej wzgląd na niego! HAMLET :Mów, do pioruna! Mów, co byś uczynił? :Jesteśli gotów płakać, bić się, pościć? :Dać się rozedrzeć? rzekę wypić do dna? :Jeść krokodyle? I jam także gotów. :Przyszedłeś tutaj jęczeć, w grób jej skakać :Dla urągania mi? Daj się z nią razem :Żywcem pogrzebać, i ja to uczynię; :A jeśli prawisz o górach, niech na nas :Runą miliony włók ziemi, aż kopiec, :Co z niej powstanie, stercząc w głąb eteru :Ossę w brodawkę zmieni. Jeśli umiesz :Szermować gębą, i ja to potrafię. KRÓLOWA :Szał to, któremu chwilowo ulega; :Gdy go ominie, wraz jak gołębica, :Po wylężeniu swoich złotych piskląt, :Potulnie zwiesi głowę i zamilknie. HAMLET :Powiedz mi, waćpan, co się to ma znaczyć, :Że się obchodzisz ze mną tak niegodnie? :Jam ci tak sprzyjał! Ale mniejsza o to; :Choćby Herkules dał się i posiekać, :Zawsze kot miauczeć będzie, a pies szczekać. Wychodzi. KRÓL :Horacy, proszę cię, miej go na oku. Horacy''' wychodzi. Król do '''Laertesa :Uzbrój cierpliwość tym, co ułożone :Pomiędzy nami; rzecz się sama składa. :Gertrudo, każ tam komu nad nim czuwać. :Grób ten mieć będzie wkrótce żywy pomnik, :A my spokojność; lecz nim to się stanie, :Cierpliwie nasze prowadźmy zadanie. Wszyscy wychodzą. Scena druga Sala w zamku. '''Hamlet' i Horacy.'' HAMLET :Dosyć już o tym; słuchaj teraz dalej. :Pamiętasz całą okoliczność? HORACY :Pamiętam, mości książę. HAMLET :W duszy mojej :Wrzał jakiś rodzaj walki, skutkiem której :Ani na chwilę nie zmrużyłem oka. :Zdawało mi się, żem był w położeniu :Gorszym niż więzień przykuty do galer. :Nagle, i niech się święci ona nagłość! :Trzeba ci bowiem wiedzieć, że nie wszystko :Bywa po diable, co czynimy nagle. :Że, owszem, czasem niezastanowienie :Lepiej nam służy niż najumiejętniej :Skombinowane plany; co dowodzi, :Że jakieś dobre bóstwo kształt nadaje :Naszym działaniom z gruba obciosanym. HORACY :To pewna. HAMLET :Nagle przywdziałem kapotę :I wyskoczywszy z kajuty, po macku :Szukałem miejsca, gdzie spali; znalazłem :Wreszcie mych śpiochów, wyjąłem im pakiet :I powróciłem z nim do mego kąta. :Strach tak dalece zrobił mię niepomnym :Na delikatność, żem rozpieczętował :Dokument w którym odkryłem, cóż na to :Powiesz, Horacy! królewskie szelmostwo: :Jawne wezwanie, mnóstwem różnych racji :Naszpikowane, w imię dobra Danii; :I Anglii dobra, z którym się istnienie :Takiego jak ja upiora nie zgadza, :Aby za odebraniem niniejszego, :Bez ceremonii i bez zwłoki, nawet :Na wyostrzenie miecza nie czekając, :Głowa mi była zdjęta. HORACY :Czy podobna? HAMLET :Oto dokument; przejrz go w wolnej chwili. :A teraz, chceszli wiedzieć, com ja zrobił? HORACY :Błagam cię, panie, powiedz. HAMLET :Tak wplątany :W hultajskie sidła, nie zdołałem jeszcze :Do mego mózgu z prologiem wystąpić, :Gdy on już zaczął swoją rolę. Siadłem :I napisałem inny list; jak tylko :Mogłem najpiękniej. Dawniej, naśladując :Przykład uczonych naszych i statystów, :Za ujmę miałem sobie pięknie pisać :I zadawałem sobie wielką pracę :Nad zapomnieniem tego kunsztu; teraz :Wyświadczył mi on kapitalnie ważną :Przysługę. Chceszli usłyszeć, co w sobie :Mój list zawierał? HORACY :Pragnę, mości książę. HAMLET :Oto zaklęcia jak najuroczystsze :Ze strony króla: jeśli Anglia szczerze :Chce mu dać dowód hołdowniczej wiary; :Jeśli stosunki między nami mają :Kwitnąć jak palma; jeśli pokój stale :Ma nam zaplatać swą girlandę z kłosów :I stać jak koma między okresami :Naszej przyjaźni (takich szumnych "jeśli" :Było tam więcej), aby w takim razie :Angielski władca wraz po odczytaniu :I rozpoznaniu treści tego pisma, :Nie namyślając się i ćwierć sekundy, :Oddawców jego, bez spowiedzi nawet, :Ze świata sprzątnąć kazał. HORACY :Jakżeś, panie, :Zapieczętował to pismo? HAMLET :Tu właśnie :Najwidoczniejszy był wpływ Opatrzności; :Miałem przy sobie sygnet mego ojca, :Rżnięty zupełnie tak jak pieczęć Danii. :Złożywszy tedy list na wzór tamtego :I opatrzywszy stemplem i adresem, :Niepostrzeżenie wsadziłem podrzutka :W miejsce prawego pomiotu. Nazajutrz :Mieliśmy bitwę morską; wiesz już resztę. HORACY :Tak więc Rozenkranc i Gildenstern poszli :Na śmierć niechybną. HAMLET :Samić jej szukali; :Sumienie moje spokojne w tej mierze: :Własne to wścibstwo wtrąciło ich w przepaść. :Biada podrzędnym istotom, gdy wchodzą :Pomiędzy ostrza potężnych szermierzy. HORACY :Cóż to za człowiek z tego króla! HAMLET :Mamże :Jeszcze się wahać? On mi zabił ojca, :Zhańbił mi matkę i niecnie się wcisnął :Między elekcję a moje nadzieje. :Na życie moje tak podstępnie godził. :Nie będzież to czyn najzupełniej zgodny :Z słusznością dać mu odwet tym ramieniem? :I nie byłożby to krzyczącą rzeczą :Pozwolić, aby się taki rak dłużej :Wpośród nas szerzył? HORACY :Wkrótce mu zapewne :Doniosą z Anglii o skutku poselstwa. HAMLET :Zapewne, trzeba mi przeto się śpieszyć. :Życie człowieka zdmuchnąć jest to tyle :Co zliczyć jeden. Przykro mi jednakże, :Żem się zapomniał względem Laertesa; :W obrazie bowiem jego losu widzę :Wierne odbicie mojej własnej doli. :Cenię go bardzo; słysząc wszakże owe :Przechwałki jego boleści, nie mogłem :Być panem siebie. HORACY :Cicho, ktoś nadchodzi. Wchodzi '''Ozryk' '''OZRYK' :Stokroć szczęśliwa chwila, która nam pozwoliła waszą książęcą mość ujrzeć znowu. HAMLET :Pokornie dziękuję waćpanu. na stronie do '''Horacego' :Czy znasz tę muchę wodną? '''HORACY' :Nie, mości książę. HAMLET :Tym lepiej dla zbawienia duszy twojej, bo znać go jest występkiem. Ma on pod dostatkiem ziemi, i żyznej. Niech bydlę będzie panem między bydlętami, wraz będzie miało swój żłób przy królewskim stole. To istny gawron, ale, jak powiadam, hojnie uposażony błotem. OZRYK :Łaskawy książę, jeżeli wasza książęca mość masz czas wolny, miałbym szczęście zakomunikować mu coś z polecenia jego królewskiej mości. HAMLET :Z całym natężeniem ducha gotów jestem to coś odebrać. Zrób pan właściwy użytek ze swojej czapki; czapka stworzona na głowę. OZRYK :Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości; bardzo dziś gorąco. HAMLET :Gdzież tam! raczej bardzo zimno; wiatr z północy. OZRYK :W istocie, mości książę, zimno jakoś. HAMLET :Podobno jednak masz waćpan słuszność; parno jest i gorąco jak na moje usposobienie. OZRYK :Nadzwyczajnie, mości książę; tak jest parno, że wypowiedzieć tego nie umiem. Łaskawy książę, król jegomość kazał mi waszej książęcej mości oznajmić, że wielki na waszą książęcą mość zakład stawił. Rzecz się tak ma... HAMLET :Nie zapominajże, waćpan, bardzo proszę. Pokazuje mu, aby włożył kapelusz. OZRYK :Nie, mości książę; doprawdy, dla własnej mojej wygody. Od niejakiego czasu jest tu na dworze Laertes, nieporównany młodzian, pełen najwytworniejszych przymiotów, nadzwyczaj miły w towarzystwie i dystyngowany w obejściu. Na honor, jest to, że użyję poetycznego wyrażenia, istny inwentarz albo kalendarz ukształcenia, bo znajdziesz w nim, mości książę, kwintesencję tego wszystkiego, co prawdziwe ukształcony człowiek znaleźć pragnie. HAMLET :Mości panie, zalety jego nie cierpią upośledzenia w ustach waćpana; jakkolwiek wyliczenie ich inwentarzowe nabawiłoby arytmetykę pamięciową zawrotu głowy i jeszcze by mogło rzecz oddać tylko in crudo ze względu na wysoki stopień jego ogłady. Co do mnie, sprowadzając pochwały do najprostszych wyrzutów, mam go za młodego człowieka wielkich nadziei; za siewek cnót tak rzadkich i szacownych, że bez przesady mówiąc, podobne do niego jest zwierciadło, w którym się przegląda; kto zaś idzie w jego ślady, jest jego cieniem, niczym więcej. OZRYK :Opis waszej książęcej mości ze wszech miar trafny. HAMLET :Do czegóż to zmierza, mój panie? W jakimże celu chuchamy na tę doskonałość naszym ułomnym oddechem? OZRYK :Jak to, mości książę? HORACY :Czyż można nie rozumieć ojczystego języka? Ale myślę, że się porozumiecie. HAMLET :Co znaczy wyjechanie na harc z tym panem? OZRYK :Wasza książęca mość mówi o Laertesie? HORACY :Worek jego już próżny; wyszyplił całą gotówkę dowcipu. HAMLET :Nie inaczej, o Laertesie. OZRYK :Widzę, że książę pan nie jesteś nieumiejętny. HAMLET :Cieszę się, że pan to widzisz, lubo zaprawdę, niewiele mogę na tym zyskać. Cóż dalej? OZRYK :Widzę, że książę pan nie jesteś nieumiejętny w ocenianiu znakomitej wyższości Laertesa. HAMLET :Nie mogę tego przyznać, nie porównawszy się z nim poprzednio; znać bowiem drugich dokładnie jest to znać samego siebie. OZRYK :Mówię o jego wyższości w władaniu bronią, powszechna bowiem opinia uważa go za nieporównanego w tym kunszcie. HAMLET :W jakimże on rodzaju broni tak jest mocny? OZRYK :Na rapiery i florety. HAMLET :W dwóch aż rodzajach broni tak odrębnych! Cóż dalej? OZRYK :Król jegomość stawił w zakład sześć berberyjskich koni; on zaś, ile wiem, sześć francuskich szpad i puginałów, z należącymi do nich przyborami, jak to: pendentami, pasami i tak dalej. Spomiędzy tych rynsztunków trzy są w istocie bardzo ozdobne, pasujące do rękojeści, nader misternie wyrobione i świeżego pomysłu. HAMLET :Co pan nazywasz rynsztunkami? HORACY :Wiedziałem, książę, że będą ci potrzebne komentarze, zanim dowiesz się końca. OZRYK :Rynsztunki, mości książę, to pendenty. HAMLET :Wyrażenie to byłoby bardziej z rzeczą spokrewnione, gdybyśmy armaty mogli nosić u boku; tymczasem jednak przyjmijmy je za pendenty. Tak więc sześć berberyjskich koni z jednej strony, a z drugiej sześć francuskich rożnów z ich przyborami i trzy świeżego pomysłu rynsztunki. To prawdziwie francuski zakład przeciw duńskiemu. O cóż on stawiony? OZRYK :Król jegomość założył się, że w spotkaniu z waszą książęcą mością w dwunastu pchnięciach z obojej strony Laertes nie osiągnie przewagi trzech trafień. Szansa więc jego do szansy Laertesa ma się jak dwanaście do dziewięciu; i zaraz by się to rozstrzygnęło, gdybyś książę pan raczył przychylnie odpowiedzieć. HAMLET :A gdybym odpowiedział: nie? OZRYK :Chciałem powiedzieć, gdybyś książę pan raczył osobą swoją odpowiedzieć temu zadaniu. HAMLET :Będę się tu przechadzał w tej sali; jest to czas, w którym używam wytchnienia. Jeśli ten pan ma ochotę i królowi jegomości to dogadza, mogę im służyć zaraz. Niech przyniosą florety. Rozegram ten zakład na rzecz króla; jeżeli zaś mi się nie powiedzie, zyskam tylko na własny mój rachunek trochę konfuzji i kontuzji. OZRYK :Mamże donieść w tym sposobie? HAMLET :W tym duchu; z przyozdobieniami, jakie się panu stosowne wydadzą. OZRYK :Polecam waszej książęcej mości moje usługi. Wychodzi. HAMLET :Uniżony, uniżony. Dobrze czyni, że się sam poleca, żaden ludzki język nie uczyniłby tego. HORACY :Ta czajka lata z skorupą od jaja na głowie. HAMLET :On komplementy stroił już do cycka, nim go ssać zaczął. Jest to jedna z baniek tego wietrznego świata, wydęta tchnieniem mody i przybrana w konwencyjną szatę; rodzaj szumowiny różnorodnych pierwiastków, łudzącej oczy zarówno najciemniejszej, jak najświatlejszej opinii; ale dmuchnij tylko, natychmiast pryśnie bąbel. Wchodzi '''Dworzanin'.'' DWORZANIN :Mości książę, jego królewska mość przesłał waszej książęcej wysokości pozdrowienie przez Ozryka, który wróciwszy oznajmił mu, że książę czekasz na niego, w tej sali. Przysyła on mnie teraz z zapytaniem, czy wasza książęca mość trwasz w chęci fechtowania się z Laertesem, czyli też żądasz zwłoki. HAMLET :Stały jestem w mych postanowieniach, a te są zgodne z życzeniami króla. Jeśli on gotów, moja gotowość nie zostanie w tyle, tak teraz, jak kiedykolwiek, pod warunkiem, że zawsze będę do tego równie sposobny jak teraz. DWORZANIN :Król i królowa, i wszyscy inni nadejdą tu niebawem. HAMLET :W stosowną porę. DWORZANIN :Królowa życzy sobie, abyś, książę, przemówił kilka uprzejmych słów do Laertesa, nim się z nim spotkasz. HAMLET :Dobrze mi radzi. ''Dworzanin wychodzi.'' HORACY :Przegrasz ten zakład, książę. HAMLET :Nie sądzę; od czasu jego wyjazdu do Francji nie przestawałem się ćwiczyć; wygram przy korzystnych warunkach. Nie uwierzysz jednak, jak mi coś ciężko na sercu; ale to nic. HORACY :Drogi książę. HAMLET :To dzieciństwo; jakiś rodzaj przeczucia, które by mogło zastraszyć kobietę. HORACY :Jeżeli dusza twoja, panie, czuje wstręt jakowy, bądź jej posłuszny. Pójdę ich wstrzymać od przybycia tu; powiem, że się, książę, nie czujesz usposobiony. HAMLET :Daj pokój; drwię z wróżb. Lichy nawet wróbel nie padnie bez szczególnego dopuszczenia Opatrzności. Jeżeli się to stanie teraz, nie stanie się później, jeżeli się później nie stanie, stanie się teraz; jeżeli nie teraz, to musi się stać później; wszystko polega na tym, żeby być w pogotowiu, ponieważ nikt nie wie, co ma utracić, cóż szkodzi, że coś wcześniej utraci? ''Król, Królowa, Laertes, dworzanie i słudzy z floretami i inne osoby wchodzą na scenę.'' KRÓL :Synu Hamlecie, weź tę dłoń z rąk moich. Łączy rękę '''Laertesa' z ręką Hamleta.'' HAMLET :Przebacz mi, waćpan, krzywdęm ci wyrządził; :Lecz przebacz jako honorowy człowiek. :Wszyscy tu wiedzą i pan sam wiesz pewnie, :Jak ciężka trapi mię niemoc umysłu. :Oświadczam przeto, iż to, com uczynił :W grubiański sposób ubliżającego :Twojemu sercu, czci twej lub stopniowi, :Nie było niczym innym jak szaleństwem. :Czyliż to Hamlet skrzywdził Laertesa? :Nie; Hamlet bowiem nie był samym sobą. :Skoro więc Hamlet nie sam był krzywdzącym, :Więc Hamlet temu nic nie winien; Hamlet :Zaprzecza temu. Któż więc temu winien? :Jego szaleństwo. W takim razie Hamlet :Sam raczej także został pokrzywdzony; :Szaleństwo jego było jego wrogiem. :Oby to moje wyparcie się jawne :Wszelkiej złej względem waćpana intencji :Mogło mię w jego szlachetnym uznaniu :Tak uniewinnić, jak gdybym był na wiatr :Wypuścił strzałę, która poza domem :Trafiła brata mojego. LAERTES :Dość na tym :Mojemu sercu, które by mię było :W tym razie głównie skłaniało do zemsty; :Wszakże stosując się do praw honoru, :Muszę się z dala mieć od pojednania, :Dopóki starsi mężowie, uznanej :W rzeczach honoru powagi, :Nie upoważnią mię do tego kroku :I nie wyrzekną, że sławy mej żadna :Nie kazi plama. Tymczasem atoli :Przyjmuję, panie, ofiarę twych uczuć :Jako prawdziwą i uwłaczać onej :Nie myślę. HAMLET :Z serca dziękuję waćpanu :Swobodnie mogę teraz ten braterski :Zakład rozegrać. Podajcie mi floret. LAERTES :Podajcie i mnie także. HAMLET :Laertesie, :Biegłość twa wobec mojego fuszerstwa :Jak gwiazda błyszczeć będzie wpośród nocy. LAERTES :Żartujesz ze mnie, książę. HAMLET :Nie, na honor. KRÓL :Podaj im, Ozryk, florety. Hamlecie, :Znasz już warunki zakładu? HAMLET :Znam, panie. :Wasza królewska mość zawarowałeś :For słabszej stronie. KRÓL :Nie skutkiem obawy: :Widziałem dawniej was obu. Laertes :Postąpił odtąd, dlatego for daję. LAERTES :Ten jest za ciężki dla mnie, dajcie inny. HAMLET :Ten mi do ręki. Sąli to florety :Równej długości? OZRYK :Równej, mości książę. KRÓL :Postawcie kubki z winem tu na stole. :Gdy Hamlet zada pierwszy cios lub drugi, :Lub gdy zwycięsko odparuje trzeci, :Niech wtedy działa zagrzmią z wszystkich wałów; :Król spełni toast za zdrowie Hamleta :I w puchar jego wrzuci perłę, droższą :Niż te, co czterech z rzędu duńskich królów :Diadem zdobiły. Przynieście puchary. :Niech trąby kotłom, a kotły armatom, :Armaty niebu, a niebiosa ziemi :Oznajmią grzmiącym echem, że król pije :Na cześć Hamleta. Zacznijcie teraz; :A wy, sędziowie, baczcie pilnym okiem. HAMLET :Dalej więc! LAERTES :Jestem w pogotowiu, panie. Składają się. HAMLET :To raz. LAERTES :Nie. HAMLET :Niechaj sędziowie rozstrzygną. OZRYK :Dotknięcie było jawne. LAERTES :Dobrze; dalej! KRÓL :Stójcie! Hej! wina! Ta perła do ciebie :Należy, synu; piję za twe zdrowie. :Oddajcie puchar księciu. Odgłos trąb i huk dział. HAMLET :Poczekajcie: :Niech się załatwię pierwej z drugim pchnięciem. :Dalej! Składają się. :To drugi raz; cóż waćpan na to? LAERTES :Dotknąłeś, mości książę; nie zaprzeczam. KRÓL :Nasz syn wygrywa. KRÓLOWA :On tłustej kompleksji :I tchu krótkiego. Hamlecie, masz chustkę, :Obetrzyj sobie czoło; matka pije :Za powodzenie twoje. HAMLET :Dobra matko. KRÓL :Gertrudo, nie pij. KRÓLOWA :Chcę pić. Wybacz, panie. KRÓL na stronie :Zatruty był ten kielich; :już za późno. HAMLET :Nie mogę teraz pić, pani, za chwilę. KRÓLOWA :Czekaj, obetrę ci twarz. LAERTES do Króla :Teraz, panie, :Ja go ugodzę. KRÓL :Powątpiewam o tym. LAERTES na stronie :Lecz jest to niemal wbrew memu sumieniu. HAMLET :No, Laertesie; żarty ze mnie stroisz. :Proszę cię, natrzyj z całą gwałtownością, :Bo mógłbym myśleć, że mię masz za fryca. LAERTES :Sam tego żądasz, książę; dobrze zatem. Składają się. OZRYK :Chybione z obu stron. LAERTES :Pilnuj się teraz. ''Laertes rani Hamleta; po czym w zapale przemieniają florety i Hamlet rani Laertesa.'' KRÓL :Hola, rozdzielcie ich, zbyt się zaparli. HAMLET :Nie jeszcze, jeszcze. ''Królowa pada'' OZRYK :Patrzcie, co się dzieje :Z królową. HORACY :Z obu krew ciecze. O! panie, :Tyś ranny. OZRYK :Jestżeś ranny, :Laertesie? LAERTES :Jak bekas w własne złowiłem się sidło; :Słusznie ofiarą padam własnej zdrady. HAMLET :Cóż to królowej? KRÓL :Omdlała z przestrachu, :Widząc cię rannym. KRÓLOWA :Nie, nie, ten to napój. :Ten napój, drogi Hamlecie! ten napój... :Jestem otruta. Umiera. HAMLET :O podłości! Hola! :Pozamykajcie drzwi! Szukajcie zdrajcy! Laertes pada. LAERTES :Oto tu leży. Zgubionyś, Hamlecie. :Nie uratująć żadne leki świata; :I pół godziny życia nie ma w tobie. :Narzędzie zdrajcy sam trzymasz w swym ręku :Nie przytępione i zatrute. Wpadłem :W ten sam dół, którym wykopał pod tobą. :Już nie powstanę, królowa otruta; :Nie mogę więcej mówić; król, król winien. HAMLET :Więc i to ostrze zatrute? Trucizno, :Dokończ swojego dzieła. Przebija '''Króla'.'' OZRYK i inni :Zdrada! :Zdrada! KRÓL :Ratujcie! to nic, nic, draśniętym tylko. HAMLET :Wszeteczny, zbójczy, przeklęty Duńczyku, :Wysącz ten kielich. A co? jest w nim perła? :Idź w ślad za moją matką. ''Król umiera.'' LAERTES :Sprawiedliwą :Śmierć poniósł; on to sam jad ten przyrządzał. :Przebaczmy sobie wzajem, cny Hamlecie, :Niech duszy twojej nie cięży śmierć moja :I mego ojca - ani twoja mojej! Umiera. HAMLET :Niechaj ci nieba jej nie pamiętają! :Zaraz za tobą pójdę. O Horacy! :Umieram. Żegnam cię, matko nieszczęsna! :Wam, co stoicie tu bladzi i drżący, :Tylko jako niemi widzowie tragedii, :Mógłbym ja, gdybym miał czas, wiele rzeczy :Powiedzieć, ale śmierć, ten srogi kapral, :Stoi nade mną. Umieram, Horacy. :Ty pozostajesz. Wytłumacz mą sprawę :Tym, co jej z bliska nie znają. HORACY :Nic z tego, :Więcej mam w sobie krwi rzymskiej niż duńskiej. :Jeszcze tam trochę jest wina! HAMLET :Człowieku, :Jeśli masz serce, oddaj mi ten kielich! :Oddaj, na Boga! Jak upośledzone :Imię by po mnie pozostało, gdyby :Ta tajemnica nie miała wyjść na jaw! :O, mój Horacy! Jeśli kiedykolwiek :W poczciwym sercu, twoim miałem miejsce, :Wyrzecz się jeszcze na chwilę zbawienia :I ponieś trudy oddychania dłużej :W zepsutej atmosferze tego świata :Dla objaśnienia moich dziejów. Marsz w odległości i wystrzały. :Cóż to :Za zgiełk wojenny? OZRYK :To młody Fortynbras, :Wracając z polskiej wojny, daje salwy :Angielskim posłom. HAMLET :Żegnam cię, Horacy; :Potęga jadu mroczy zmysły moje. :Już się angielskich posłów nie doczekam! :Lecz przepowiadam ci, że wybór padnie :Na Fortynbrasa. Za nim, konający, :Głos daję; powiedz mu to i opowiedz, :Co poprzedziło. Reszta jest milczeniem. Umiera. HORACY :Pękło cne serce. Dobranoc, mój książę; :Niechaj ci do snu nucą chóry niebian! Marsz za sceną :Po co ten odgłos aż tu? ''Fortynbras i posłowie angielscy z orszakiem swoim wchodzą.'' FORTYNBRAS :Niech zobaczę :Na własne oczy! HORACY :Cóż to chcecie widzieć? :Chcecieli ujrzeć coś nadzwyczajnego :Lub żałosnego nad wszelkie wyrazy, :Przestańcie szukać dalej. FORTYNBRAS :Czy zniszczenie :Tron tu obrało sobie? Dumna śmierci, :Jakież dziś święto w twym ciemnym królestwie, :Żeś tak morderczo za jednym zamachem, :Tyle książęcych głów ścięła! PIERWSZY POSEŁ :Ten widok :Zbyt jest okropny. Spóźniony nasz przyjazd. :Głuche są uszy tego, który miał nam :Dać posłuchanie, aby się dowiedzieć, :Że zadość stało się jego żądaniu :I że Rozenkranc wespół z Gildensternem :Straceni; któż nam podziękuje za to? HORACY :Nie on zapewne, chociażby ku temu :Miał odpowiednie warunki żywota; :Nigdy on bowiem ich śmierci nie pragnął. :Lecz skoro po tych fatalnych wypadkach :Wy z polskiej wojny, a wy z granic Anglii :Tak bezpośrednio przybywacie, każcież, :Aby te zwłoki wysoko na marach :Na widok były wystawione; mnie zaś :Pozwólcie i wszem wobec, i każdemu :Nieświadomemu prawdy opowiedzieć, :Jak się to stało. Przyjdzie wam usłyszeć :O czynach krwawych, wszetecznych, wyrodnych, :O chłostach trafu, przypadkowych mordach, :O śmierciach skutkiem zdrady lub przemocy, :O mężobójczych planach, które spadły :Na wynalazcy głowę. O tym wszystkim :Ja wam dać mogę wieść dokładną. FORTYNBRAS :Pilno :Nam to usłyszeć. Niechaj się w tym celu :Niezwłocznie zbierze czoło waszych mężów. :Co się mnie tyczy, z boleśnią przyjmuję, :Co mi przyjazny los zdarza; mam bowiem :Do tego kraju z dawien dawna prawa, :Które obecnie muszę poprzeć. HORACY :O tym :Będę miał także coś do powiedzenia, :Zgodnie z życzeniem tego, co już nigdy :Nie wyda głosu, ale pierwej muszę :Wypełnić tamto, aby obłęd ludzki :Więcej tymczasem klęsk i niefortunnych :Przygód nie zrządził. FORTYNBRAS :Niech czterech dowódców :Złoży Hamleta, jako bohatera, :Na wywyższeniu, niewątpliwie bowiem :Byłby był wzorem królów się okazał :Dożywszy berła; a gdy orszak ciało :Jego niosący postępować będzie, :Niechaj muzyka i salwy rozgłośnie, :Czym był, zaświadczą. Podnieście te zwłoki, :Bo nie to miejsce, lecz pobojowisko :Godne oglądać takie widowisko. :Każcie dać ognia z dział. Marsz pogrzebowy. Wychodzą unosząc zwłoki, po czym huk dział słyszeć się daje. Kategoria:Hamlet